


Foul Ball

by owlaashi



Series: Akaashi Rare Pair Week 2k17 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rivalry, Same Team, Sport Swap, but not exactly?, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlaashi/pseuds/owlaashi
Summary: Akaashi hasn't ever felt like this before, but he's sure that hedetestsit.





	Foul Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for Day One of Akaashi Rare Pair Week, the prompts were: Sports Swap, Same Team and Rivalry. Of course I tried to incorporate all three of them into one piece of work. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Feel free to check out Akaashi Rare Pair Week [HERE](https://akaashirarepairweek.tumblr.com/)

After nearly three years of University it was about time that Akaashi felt something other than passiveness toward his team members, especially the students in his year.

  
It was the very beginning of their fourth year together on the Osaka University Baseball team, and it was _also_ the time of year that the new captains were being decided. Akaashi wouldn't have minded that fact alone, if he were pitted up against one of the most well liked players on the team, Iwaizumi Hajime.

  
What makes it even worse is that Akaashi is fairly sure that if anyone on the team has any input at all, that he would be pushed aside for the captains position in a heartbeat. It doesn't matter that Iwaizumi might not be the most talented player on the team, it matters that no matter who is asking he always makes time to help them out. More than any other player on their team Iwaizumi stays after practice to help out the younger players, and he's always the first one to remind everyone to drink water on the hotter days, and make sure everyone rests.

  
Akaashi might have been playing the sport since he was in middle school, he may have made it to nationals during his high school years a few times, and he may have been considered a top player on most of his teams but he doesn't put in the extra effort that Iwaizumi does. He's always been the quiet player on the team, he spends time strategizing and is quick to come up with solutions but he isn't the type of person to vocalize very often. Maybe Akaashi could spend a little more time with the younger players on the team, maybe he could have given the rest of the team a reason to _choose_ him for other than just his talent alone.

  
The second worse part of it all is that Iwaizumi has **all** of the makings to be a captain and Akaashi knows it.

  
The locker room isn't nearly as loud as it usually is, it seems that everyone has traded in their usually boisterous yelling for hushed whispers about which one of them is going to end up as the captain. All Akaashi can do is hope that his quiet talent is enough to outweigh Iwaizumi's charismatic, leadership nature. With a quiet sigh, he slides his baseball bat and mitt into his sports bag, carefully closing the warn zippers before standing up.

  
"Akaashi."

  
Akaashi's eyes follow the sound of the voice before his head does, meeting the figure of the one person he's sure that he's at odds with the most. Despite the twisting, turning feeling he has in his stomach he nods his head. "Iwaizumi-san." He watches as Iwaizumi slings his bag over his shoulder, and wipes at the sweat on the back of his neck with a towel. The only thing keeping Akaashi sane during their conversation is that fact that Iwaizumi still has on the tank-top he'd worn during practice.

  
"May the best man win." There's no malice behind his words, Akaashi can tell, but it doesn't stop him from busying his hands with grabbing his bag instead of shaking the outstreched one of his team mate. Iwaizumi takes the hint, and turns to leave without another word in his direction.

  
It was in poor taste, he knows. Just like he knows that the position of captian doesn't define how good he is as a player, or how valuable he is to the team. By the time he turns around the rest of the team members have vacated the locker room, most likely to talk more about who they think will lead them to victory this upcoming year. Even just thinking about it makes his stomach turn more; it's a feeling that he really doesn't ever want to have to experience again. This hatred he's feeling, and jealously and imaginary rivilary that he's created between he and Iwaizumi is doing more harm than it is good.  
"Iwaizumi-san." He catches the other male before he's able to leave the locker room.

  
"Keiji." Iwaizumi, turns to face him, a small, soft smile makes a brief appearance on his face once he sees the dusting of pink on the high parts of Akaashi's cheeks. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hajime when it's just the two of us?"

  
Akaashi can't even find it in himself to be disappointed in the exchange as he crosses the empty space between the two of them. The sounds outside of the locker room don't seems to be as close as they were a few minutes ago, but he can still hear the sounds of other sports practices being held. The temperature in the room seems to have gone up several degrees by the time that Akaashi finds himself standing right in front of Iwaizumi. " _Hajime_." He corrects.

  
"What are the rules?" Iwaizumi's hand hovers over the door handle, not quite opening it but not closing it all of the way either.

  
He gives Iwaizumi a knowing look. It isn't very often that he forgets the rules, but he also supposes that a situation like this one hasn't ever happened before either. As evidenced by the prior reaction he'd given – thinking about it again leaves a bad taste in his mouth. Even though they both know that he knows he vocalizes them anyway. "Once we step foot from this room, we leave the game behind us."  
Iwaizumi nods his head, pushes open the door and steps over the threshold.

  
Akaashi follows closing the door behind him.

  
Iwaizumi reaches for Akaashi's hand, intertwining their fingers together, his thumb brushing over the back of Akaashi's hand. The simple gesture makes the twisting, churning feeling in Akaashi's stomach disapate. Just like every other day, Iwaizumi leans over, to press a gentle kiss to the side of Akaashi's cheek.

  
The aboslute worst thing about this situation isn't that he's being pitted again his boyfriend, but that he knows deep down that Iwaizumi deserves this more than anyone else on the team.  
  
"May the most suited player win." Akaashi says, turning his head to glance at Iwaizumi, and he nods because at the end of the day they're both going to be each other biggest supporters whether one of them lead the team or not.


End file.
